


Probably

by gaygirlgenius



Category: Spring awakening sheik/sater
Genre: M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 05:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14513652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaygirlgenius/pseuds/gaygirlgenius
Summary: Melchior and Hanschen share cigarettes on the roof and talk about how terrible they are.





	Probably

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is very much appreciated!

“We should probably quit.”

  
“Probably.”

  
“It’s damn good though.”

  
“It’s damn good.”

  
Melchior and Hanschen would never admit to sharing cigarettes on Melchior’s rooftop, and neither would admit how much they enjoyed it.

  
“You know what our problem is, Hanschen?”

  
“Do tell, Gabor.”

  
“Other people have other people to tell them that they should quit.”

  
“Thea tells me to quit all the time.”

  
“Yeah, and my mother won’t shut up about it, but our real issue is that we don’t listen to other people.”

  
“Eh.”

  
Hanschen listened. Hanschen very much listened to what people said about him. He just wasn’t very good at caring.

  
“Melchior, I think that we’re bad for each other.”

  
“Hm.”

  
“We’re both too self-reliant and too self-destructive to be allowed to be friends, and neither of us cares about what we are and aren’t allowed to do.”

  
“You’re hogging the cig.”

  
“Light your own,” Hanschen said, knowing full well that Melchior wouldn’t—this was too nice.  
But Melchior took out his lighter.  
_Click_  
Before Melchior could light the cigarette, Hanschen swiped it from his mouth and put it in his own.

  
“Light it.”

  
Melchior did, but somewhere between the motions he stopped. And somewhere between his thoughts, Hanschen removed the newly-lit cigarette. And somewhere between them the spaced closed and they kissed.

  
“You taste terrible, do you smoke?”

  
“Yeah. I should probably quit.”

  
“Probably. It’s damn good though.”

  
“It’s damn good.”


End file.
